Confrontation by Family
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: What if Scar had a daughter? What if when Simba came back and was accused for murder she defended him? What if she had held a trial and had proved Simba innocent? How would that affect everything? I don't own the movie or the cover image. I only own my OC, Kira. No pairings.
1. The Trial

**I decided to do a different Lion King What-if. I had this all thought out in my mind, I just needed to type it. Instead of the scene in the Lion King where Scar corners Simba and accuses him of being Mufasa's murderer, what if Scar's daughter (my OC) intervened and held a trial to seek the truth from both sides, with she as the judge. And what if she helped her cousin, Simba, by defending him from Scar and the hyenas? This idea has been circling my mind for some time.**

**I don't own the Lion King or any of its characters. They all belong to Disney and their respectful owners. I don't own the cover image either. Its called "He was a part of us" by mysteriousharu on devianart. All right go to that person. I only own my OC, Kira. Slight child abuse warning. Stop the abuse!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Set during the movie

Scar slinked around Simba, causing uneasiness in the young lion. The hyenas approached closer, forming a half circle behind Simba. They could attack at a moment's notice. Scar's knowledge that Simba hadn't told the pride of his belief that he caused Mufasa's death, let Scar think of a way to get rid of his nephew and still remain king. _"That fool of a lion still thinks he's to blame for his father' death. I can most certainly use this to my advantage."_

"Ahh so you haven't told them your little secret" Scar purred. "Well, Simba, here's your chance to tell them. Tell them whose is responsible for Mufasa's death!" The pride glared at Scar for a moment before all eyes turned to Simba.

Simba glared at Scar for a second as well before pausing and saying "I am." The pride lionesses gasped. Scar wore a sinister grin.

Simba's mother, Sarabi walked up to her son, her eyes filled with sorrow, hoping that this information wasn't true. "It's not true. Tell me it's not true," she begged.

Simba closed his eyes, unable to look at his mother before responding "It's true."

Scar's grin got even wider before he covered it with astounding acting abilities and with a false sense of rage. He turned to the pride. "You see? He admits it. Murderer!"

No! It was an accident," Simba pleaded innocent. But Scar kept poisoning his nephew's mind, fueling the lies he had already put in the young lions head.

"If it weren't for you Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead. Do you deny it?"

"No." Simba replied.

"Then you're guilty," Scar accused falsely.

"No I'm not a murderer," Simba pleaded again. Sarabi just lowered her head and kept shaking it, repeatedly saying "It's not true, it's not true."

Scar was about to say something else to put his nephew over the top and out of his way, before a voice said "Well of course it's not true. It just doesn't make any sense on how it could be true."

All lion and hyena heads tuned to see a lioness standing on a rock above Scar, Simba, and Sarabi. Teal green eyes stared back. The lioness had a muscular build, but due to the famine in the land, her rib cage was exposed. She had reddish-tan fur and a nose just like Scar. Her face was slightly triangular and she had cheek tufts. She resembled so much like Scar that it was not hard to imagine that she could be related to him in some way. The mysterious lioness jumped down from her perch and landed right between Scar and Simba.

"Kira," Scar growled at the lioness he just addressed.

"Father," the lioness now known as Kira responded somewhat emotionlessly.

"Scar's your father," Simba asked the lioness before him, with a shocked expression.

"Yes. And you're Mufasa's son and Mufasa was Scar's brother. That means you and I are cousins," the lioness replied cheerfully while explaining this new piece of knowledge. Simba actually smile at this. Her cheerful attitude made him feel better. "Wow. I've always wanted a cousin," he said softly. Kira grinned and noded. "Me too," she replied.

"Well you're not going to be cousins for long after I dispose of this murderer that stands before you. Get out of the way, Kira," Scar hissed at her.

"No father. I cannot," the red-tan lioness responded, the emotionless tone coming back into her voice as she spoke to him.

"What do you mean you can't," Scar growled through clenched teeth at his daughter, his voice threatening to get louder.

"I mean, I will not let you pass me and kill a family member, even though he is accused with murder," Kira said.

"You would go against me, your own father and king, to protect a murderer? A murderer of his own father," Scar now yelled at his daughter. The hyenas and the lionesses still standing nearby shook and backed away slightly at the volume of his voice.

"I do not believe he is a murderer father. We have yet here to learn of the events, of which took the late king, Mufasa's life, from his perspective. We must issue a trial, to understand what really happened the day he died. As previously stated by the laws of the king's before us, _"All defendants must be trialed fairly and after enough fair witnesses to base the case upon, the judge will decide and declare the defendant's fate."_ I am the only one who has taken into account all laws associated with the case and have memorized all such laws, so I will be the judge," the lioness explained.

Scar gasped. In his time of being king, he had forgotten about the laws surrounding judging a case's defendant. _"Accursed laws,"_ he thought. _"If I still want to be seen as king around here, I must play carefully and obey the laws."_ Scar then shook his head of his thoughts and all previous rage and hatred for his nephew and daughter, replacing his face with a forced calm demeanor. "Very well then. We shall hold a trial to see if Simba is guilty of regicide."

The other lionesses sighed in relief. A spark of hope filled their eyes as the previous, thought dead son of Mufasa, Simba, might be innocent and could deliver them and the Pridelands from this shadow that has fell upon this once beautiful land.

The trial had begun.

* * *

The judge, the defendant, the persecutor, the plaintiff, the witnesses, and the jury all stood in front of the main entrance to the central cave. Here it was traditional to hold trials. Despite the lands being consumed by hunger, greed, pride, and other sins due to poor ruler-ship, the pride still held on to traditions. It was one of the last things tying the already thread-hanging pride together. The hyenas stood beside the group. If the defendant was proved guilty, the hyenas would either chase him out of the Pridelands, never to return again, or they would attack and kill him. Due to the lack of food, chances are the hyenas might eat him next. Sarabi, Nala, and the other lionesses feared this, because Simba may be their only hope of freedom.

Kira banged her paws against the stone ground beneath them. A large banging sound occurred by doing this. "Order, order. Court is now in session. The trial of the cause of Mufasa's death has begun. How does the defendant plead," Kira asked in a loud voice, while looking at Simba.

"Not guilty. I am not responsible for my father's death," Simba replied.

"But you admitted it just minutes ago. Mufasa would have never died if it weren't for you," Scar yelled across from Simba.

"Order! Order! Father, you will have your turn to speak. Simba describe, in detail, from your perspective, the day Mufasa died," Kira said, after banging her paws against the stone and glaring at her father to shut up.

Simba closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he remembered the day his father died. "I was just a cub. Uncle Scar had taken me down to the gorge to wait for my dad, of which uncle Scar said he had a marvelous surprise for me."

"Wait, the gorge? Why would Mufasa want you to wait in the gorge for his surprise for you? That's kind of suspicious, don't you think? And just what was the surprise that Mufasa had in store for Simba, Scar? Surely, you being the king's brother and all, he would've let you know. And what of you Sarabi? Did you know what the surprise was," Kira asked, choosing her words carefully.

Sarabi gasped, along with Scar. She hadn't known of a surprise for Simba. Mufasa would had surely had told her if he did. She loved to know how Simba had spent his day and she and Mufasa would loved to plan surprises together for him. They always told each other of it. He was their son and they loved him.

"No, I was not aware of this surprise my husband had for Simba. He would have told me of he did. We liked to have planned surprises for our son and we would speak about it when he was out of earshot. But we always would tell the other if we were planning one," Sarabi replied.

Scar, having recovered from his shock, quickly thought of an excuse for the surprise. "I-I can't remember it. I'm afraid it was so long ago that I have forgotten what it was," he quickly fibbed. Sarabi was not convinced and neither were Nala and the other lionesses.

"Hmm," Kira hummed, "You may continue Simba."

Simba continued. "Scar lead me to a tree and rock in the gorge and told me to wait here while he got Mufasa with the surprise. He also told me to practice my 'little roar'. I did as I was told and my roar echoed across the gorge. Suddenly the ground started shaking and I turned to see a herd of wildebeest, running into the gorge, straight at me. My roar must have caused them to become spooked and stampede. I ran for my life and I..."

"Hold on a second, Simba. You roared and a herd of wildebeest started running into the gorge," Kira inquired.

"Yes, my roar must have scared them," Simba replied.

Kira shook her head. "I don't think that's why they stampeded into the gorge. Wildebeest are easily spooked, but a cub's roar, even echoing, wouldn't have been enough for them to start running. A lion cub's roar sound's like a caracel call or that of a serval. Another source outside the canyon must have frightened the wildebeest," Kira explained.

Simba looked shocked at this revelation. So he didn't cause the stampede with his roar? Kira motioned him to continue his story. "The stampede kept heading toward me. I started running and climbed up a tree to escape the wildebeests. But the tree branch started to break. I saw Zazu and asked him to help me. He said that my father was on the way and to hold onto the branch. My father soon appeared over the edge of the gorge with Scar."

"And how did Zazu know about the stampede in the gorge and that Mufasa was on the way to save you," Kira asked no one in particular.

A lioness then stepped up. "Begging your pardon, your honor, but Zazu is still alive, so he may know why. Shall I go fetch him", she asked.

"You may not," Scar said. "He has been imprisoned for blasphemy and for mentioning the late king's name" he explained.

"How is saying the late king Mufasa's name an offense," Kira asked. "Nevertheless, if he is to be imprisoned then so be it. Zazu will act as a witness in his cage. Someone go fetch him," Kira ordered. Two lioness went into the cave to get Zazu. Scar glared at his daughter.

The two lioness returned shortly with Zazu in a rib cage. He looked tired and thin and his feathers were sagging, but he was still recognizable. He perked up a the sight of Simba.

"Sire," he asked in a raspy voice.

"No Zazu. It's me Simba," Simba replied.

"Simba? I thought you were dead," he exclaimed.

"So did everyone else here. Now Zazu, I have summoned you here as an eyewitness account in the trial for the murder of king Mufasa," Kira explained. Zazu gasped. "Now, if you please will explain, on the day of the stampede in detail, how did you and Mufasa know about it and that Simba was in the gorge at this time?" Zazu scratched his head for a moment before answering.

"Ah, yes, I remember it. Mufasa and I were patrolling the border when I notice that the herd was on the move near the gorge. Scar appeared suddenly and told us that the stampede was in the gorge and Simba was down there. Mufasa then ordered me to fly ahead to look for Simba. I saw him in a tree branch in the gorge, hanging for dear life. I flew over to him and I told him his father was on the way and to hold on. He told me to hurry. Then Mufasa and Scar appeared just as he branch Simba was on started to break. Mufasa then dove into the stampede to rescue his son. I flew over to Scar and then tried to go fly for help, but then something hit me and I flew into the rock wall and blacked out. When I recovered, Mufasa was dead and Simba was gone so flew back to Pride Rock to tell the pride the bad news. And to see if Simba had made it out alive. But when I got there, Scar had already informed the pride of the king and prince's death. Sarabi took it the hardest so I went to comfort her. Everyone had shed tears for their deaths. Then Scar assumed the role as king and let the hyenas into the Pridelands and the rest is history."

A few of the lioness had tears in their eyes as they remembered that fateful day. Sarabi, Sarafina, and Nala all had tears streaming down their cheeks. Scar kept a straight face. A few lioness gave him a dirty look. Simba also had tears in his eyes, for knowing that the pride had taken his father's death and his disappearance hard.

Kira seemed to be on the verge of tears as well, but held them back for the sake of the court. "Well, um, thank you Zazu for giving your view on the subject. Now I have another question for you. Scar and Simba mentioned that on that day that Mufasa had planned a surprise for Simba, and Simba was told to wait in the gorge while Scar went to go get Mufasa with the surprise. Do you know what the surprise was or if Mufasa had a surprise for his son?"

Scar was getting very nervous. _"If that fool Zazu spills the beans, I will spill his guts,"_ he thought. Zazu appeared both shocked and confused. He had not been aware of any surprise for the king's son.

"No, your honor. I'm not sure even Mufasa knew about it. The day the stampede happened, before he died, him and I were on patrol before Scar came up to us and told of the stampede in the gorge with Simba down there. And even if Mufasa did have a surprise for Simba, he wouldn't have given it to Simba in the gorge. The gorge is a very dangerous place and it's where King Ahadi, Mufasa's and Scar's father and Simba's grandfather, met his end. Mufasa was so upset at the death of his father that he almost always skipped going to the gorge when we were on patrols. So I do not understand why Mufasa would have picked that place for a surprise for his son," he replied.

The tension in the court was now so thick you could claw it with their paws. This revelation of the gorge shed new light on the subject. Simba appeared to be innocent, but Kira knew that she couldn't prove that he was until they got the whole story straight. It was simply the way the court went. A motto of the past kings in court was _"All lions in court are guilty, until proven innocent."_ She would need more proof to get to the actual crime scene.

Suddenly a lioness cried out, "Simba is innocent. He isn't responsible for Mufasa's death. Scar is," A hyena from behind body slammed her and a fight issued from separating the hyena from the lioness' frail, thin body. Kira had had enough. She pounded the stone floor hard enough to cause cracks in it.

"Order! Order in the court! Though the facts made seem to lead to an answer, it takes more proof and data to confirm it. And fighting solves nothing." The lioness and the hyena separated, but they each glared at each other.

"Now that we have some new light on the subject, thank you Zazu, Simba, please continue your story," Kira ordered.

Simba cleared his throat before continuing. "The branch I was on finally broke and I went flying into the air over the stampede. I would have fallen into the stampede, if my father hadn't jumped in and caught me before moving through the stampede dodging wildebeests to get me to safety. Though he got knocked over by the wildebeests and dropped me, before he picked me up again and saved me from being trampled. He then climbed up the side of a cliff and carried me to safety on the ledge. He would have gotten up with me if a wildebeest hadn't knocked him back into the stampede. I thought he had been trampled when I saw him leap up and claw up the side of the cliff, climbing upwards. I climbed up the cliff as well. From my view above my dad, I saw him reach out to Scar on the ledge, begging him to help him. I saw my uncle reach down and grab my dad, but my dad's paws slipped through his and he fell down into the stampede," he ended sadly.

Tears were pouring down the sides of his face. The whole pride, except three guesses who, were now mourning the loss of their king. Sarabi walked over to Simba and they wept in their embrace. Kira even had tears streaming down her face for her dead uncle, who she had never met, but had been told so much about that she felt that she knew him in her heart. Finally after a minute of silent sobbing, the court was ready to continue. The judge's cheeks, which was stained with tears, caused everyone to think kind thoughts on the lioness who had never met Mufasa and/or Simba, but was defending her cousin from a horrible demise.

"L-let's... sniff... continue... sniff..., shall we," she stuttered. "P-please, continue S-Simba."

"After the herd had passed through, I went down to look for my father. I called his name and searched through the dust. I heard footsteps, but all I saw was a wildebeest had had fallen behind the herd. I saw it head into the direction the herd had went and... and...," Simba stuttered before taking a deep breath for the next thing he was going to say. "I saw my father's body."

A gasp went up from the pride. Truly they saw that Simba was no murderer and loved his father so much that he went to see if he was okay. Sarabi buried her face into her son's maned chest, her cries and tears renewed. Scar scoffed in disgust of the sight. Kira noticed this and it took all the patience she had not to go over and slap her father while screaming at him for not showing the least bit of emotion over his brother's death.

Simba continued while comforting his mother in his embrace. "He was laying down next to the broken tree that I was just minutes ago. I ran over to him and tried to get him to wake up. When I couldn't, I tried to call for help but no one was there. I started crying and went over to my father and sobbed into his lifeless body," Simba said, before he to sobbed with his mother. Nala went over to him and placed a paw on Simba's shoulder, also tearing up. Kira then finally lost it, left her place, and went over to give her grieving cousin a hug, which Simba gratefully accepted.

The rest of the pride now went to comfort and mourn with the queen, the queen's son, and the two lioness with tears falling from their eyes. Scar was in shock as he saw the pride moving past him to comfort his nephew. However, this shock quickly turned into rage. Rage at how Mufasa's boy had won over the sympathy and the emotion of the pride. _"Just like Mufasa himself,"_ he thought enviously, with rage clouding his thoughts.

"What do you think you're doing," he screamed. "Showing sympathy for a murderer is what I see," he accused.

Kira stood up and replied. "Would a murderer really shed tears for his father's death," she bantered. "From his words and the witnesses we've had so far, it proves that he is not a murderer and the death of Mufasa was caused by external consequences. Consequences we have yet to discover within the trial," she said. Then Kira seemed to put on a haughty, snarky, accusing tone all to herself as she said "At least you, the late king's brother, should show some emotion and mourn for the death of Mufasa."

The words drove a stake into Scar's heart. His daughter was accusing him of being heartless and for caring less on his brother's death. Kira, his daughter! Shy, soft-spoken, not willing to argue with the king, was now standing up for her cousin, who she had just met about half an hour ago, when he had known her for her whole life!

"How dare you! I am king! I will not tolerate being spoken to like that. I hereby...," Scat started, but never finished.

"You will do nothing of the sort! Simba is innocent and is by law, first in line, before you for the throne. He will be our king. But for now you will sit down and shut up and only speak when the time is right. We will continue the trial to see if we can see the truth of Mufasa's untimely demise," Kira spoke with a firm tone. Despite her poorly appearance, she appeared to have slipped from one state to another. She had the aura of patriotism and one of a sense of justice. Something had changed in her.

Once everyone had settled down and were back in their original spots, the trial continued. Kira had declared that no interruptions, except ones that herself and the witnesses might make, may be heard during the rest of Simba's story.

Simba continued, not too enthusiastic about it though. "I continued crying until I heard my uncle's voice behind me." He and Kira had noticed on how Scar squirmed nervously during the story. Simba continued. "He asked me, '_What have you've done?' _I explained to him the wildebeest and how my father had tried to save me. I told it was an accident and he believed me. He then told me how my mom and the rest of the pride would react and asked me what would my mother say. I asked him what should I do and he told me to run away and never return...," Simba trailed off.

"HE SAID WHAT," screamed Sarabi. She turned to Scar, with a fiery glare in her eyes. One thing you should know about Sarabi, if you get her mad, _God fear the queen. _Scar wished he had learned this later on in life. Sarabi was mostly a kind, sweet lioness and a patient, understanding queen. She was beloved by all and respected too. However, if you got her angry, run as far away from her as possible and stay as far away as possible. At least until she calms down enough so you can explain yourself. Now Scar wished he was on the far end of the Pridelands.

"You told my son to run away and to never return to the Pridelands?! He was just a cub! You sick, sick, pathetic excuse for the king! I'LL KILL YOU," Sarabi roared. She was about to leap at him and probably pound him and then rip him to shreds before Kira, Nala, and three other lionesses kept her from attacking her brother-in-law. A group of hyenas stood in front of Scar, just in case the lioness barricade broke.

"Aunt Sarabi! Even though what my father did was truly despicable and goes against everything the pride stands for, fighting and threatening will not solve the problem at hand," Kira explained.

Kira then ordered the court to not interrupt Simba while he finished his story, unless it was extremely important. Simba continued. "I looked up at him, before I ran away. The gorge had lots of twists and turns so I got lost very quickly and got confused. I looked behind me to see three hyenas. The same hyenas that had attacked Nala and I when we were at the Elephant Graveyard a few days ago. I ran as fast as I could away from them and soon I came upon a ledge with a slope that lead down into a field of thorns and brambles. The hyenas were coming so I jumped down the hill and into the brambles. I made my way through the branches and out to the the other side where the desert was. The hyenas stopped, but told me if I ever came back, they kill me. I wandered in the desert for many days until I collapsed. When I woke up, a warthog named Pumbaa and a meerkat named Timon had rescued me. They became my friends and took care of me over the years until Nala found me and she, Rafiki, and my father's ghost that appeared to me, convinced me to come back."

The pride gasped. "You saw your father's ghost and he spoke to you? What did he say," Kira asked.

"Yes, what did he say," Scar asked, nervousness overcoming his voice.

"He appeared to me after Rafiki showed me that even though he's gone, he lives in me. He appeared in the clouds, surrounded by light. I could see his face in the clouds. He said to me that I had forgotten who I was and so I had forgotten him. He told me to go back and to take my place as king, in the Circle of Life. He told me to remember before he faded and left. I then came back to Pride Rock and you pretty much know the rest," he admitted.

"Incredible. Absolutely incredible. Your father, coming to you in a vision and leading you back to Pride Rock. Simply amazing. By the way, you mentioned being chased by hyenas in the gorge, the same hyenas that had chased you and Nala in the Elephant Graveyard," Kira asked.

"Yeah, three of them. A girl, a boy, and another really stupid boy," Simba said before then looking up and pointing to a ledge where three hyenas looked below. "There! Those three right there. They're the ones that chased me and Nala at the Elephant Graveyard and chased me into the desert," Simba shouted. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed all looked at the lions glaring up at them and so they backed away from the edge, away from disapproving stares.

"Hmm," Kira pondered all she had heard. "This is very interesting. I wonder, do you think maybe those three hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, caused the herd of wildebeest to become spooked and to stampede into the gorge? Do you think they did this on purpose," Kira asked Simba. Simba was shocked at this hypothesis.

"It could be a true. It might be very true," Simba replied.

"I think so to. But I also think the hyenas were not the only ones associated with the crime scene. I think that behind the hyenas was a mastermind, one that wanted Mufasa and you out of the way," Kira deducted.

Scar then stepped up in front of her. "Kira, what are you saying," he asked, his voice low and threatening. Kira, however, was not fazed by this aggressive display.

"I am saying that Mufasa and Simba are two very important lions. The lions have ruled over and watched over the Pridelands for generations, all the way up to the first king. They have guarded both the land and its inhabitants for a long time. And it would not be surprising that someone else would want to rule over the Pridelands as ruler. But first they would have to get rid of the current rulers and do it so the rest of the pride wouldn't find out and attempt to exile or kill them," Kira replied.

Kira had begun to walk around the other pride members in a circle. "Isn't it a little too coincidental that the hyenas had tried to kill Simba and Nala, and were also the ones brought back into the Pridelands by Scar, when they had been exiled for many years to the Elephant Graveyard and the Outlands, by the previous, previous king, Ahadi? The late King Ahadi, who had exiled them for attacking his pregnant wife and queen, Uru, mother of Mufasa and Scar, and for over-hunting the animals, not just for food, but for merciless sport. Isn't it a little bit of a coincidence that the hyenas attacked Simba and after his disappearance, they were brought back into the Pridelands," The pride gasped in awe, not believing their ears on what they had just heard and what Kira was suggesting.

Scar had been trying to hide, in fear for the pride discovering what he had done all those years ago. He was afraid, afraid of what would happen to him and what they would do to him for murdering his own brother and his son, just to become king. But he also felt other emotions inside him. Rage, anger, and hatred. Rage for Simba and for him returning when for years being thought to be dead. Anger at his family for ignoring them and for choosing his brother as king over him and for not caring enough when Boma the water buffalo gave him his scar and his name.

But most of all, he felt hatred. Hatred at his brother for all that he had. Hatred at his nephew, Simba, for returning back when he should have stayed, presumably dead. Hatred for his own daughter, his own life and blood, who was betraying him by siding with enemy. His own nephew. Scar had never felt this much hate at anyone in his entire life.

Suddenly, without warning, Scar leapt at his daughter, claws unsheathed. He suddenly clawed his daughter, causing her to fall off the edge of Pride Rock where she had just been seconds ago. The pride shrieked as they watched her descend off the height of Pride Rock. Kira screamed in terror before she hit the grey, rocky soil and was knocked unconscious from the fall. Everyone, even the hyenas, stared and gaped in horror at the fallen lioness at the base of Pride Rock.

Despite being the firstborn child of the tyrant that had just thrown her off of Pride Rock, Kira was kind-hearted. The pride has always liked her. She was always asking around, asking how she could help and if she could help. Her mother had been a pride lioness that had died shortly after Kira's birth. The pain of being a mother and mate to Scar had just been too hard on her. It didn't help either when Scar spat in disgust when Kira was born and said she could never be his heir. Kira was raised up knowing this and thus disliking her father very much. Sometimes she even hated that she had inherited most of his traits. She had most of his looks, except for her teal eyes and her more tannish tone in fur color. Those she got from her mother. But even so, she had her mother's kind spirit and that kept her alive over the years, only to now be thrown off of Pride Rock by her own father.

The shock soon wore off as the pride suddenly turned and growled at Scar, who was still in the pose he had taken when he had thrown his own life and blood off of Pride Rock. He was in shock and took on a terrified expression as he saw the pride approaching him. A sudden lightning strike, ignited the dead trees surrounding Pride Rock. Simba's eyes glazed over as he remembered the day his father died. Scar had not tried to help Mufasa up. He threw Mufasa down into the stampede and killed him! Simba then leaped up and pinned Scar under him.

"Murderer! You killed my father just so you could have the throne and now you have killed your own daughter. What kind of family member are you," Simba roared at him.

Scar tried to get out from underneath Simba, but could not. Simba had also put his paw over his throat. "Simba, you have got...," he choked as Simba cut him off by started pressing his paw down over his throat.

"Okay, I did it," he confessed.

Simba growled. "So they can hear you."

Scar's face grew an expression filled with hatred. "I KILLED MUFASA!"

The hyenas now had started to attack Simba off of Scar, but the lioness had begun to fight the hyenas back. The fire made it look like it was hell at Pride Rock. The hyenas had mainly went for Simba, but the lioness fought them off him. A hyena had tried to get Simba from behind, but a sudden hit from a stick had knocked him out. Simba looked up to see Rafiki with his stick, yelling a mandrill battle cry. He hopped down from his ledge and into the midst of hyenas. He then attacked them by asserting a bunch of kung fu moves on them with his stick as a bo staff.

Timon and Pumbaa had also appeared on the scene, barging through the hyenas and knocking them down with sound effects of bowling pins being knocked down in the background. They then broke the rib cage, acting as a prison around Zazu, thus freeing him. Simba had fought off most of the hyenas, most of them fleeing from Pride Rock. He soon located Scar, who was fleeing up of Pride Rock. Scar noticed this and immediately ran up the rocky pathway with Simba in hot pursuit.

The two lions then faced each other on the top of Pride Rock, flames and smoke circling all around them.

"Simba, please I beg you. I-I am family," Scar tried.

"You don't deserve to live," Simba retorted.

"But the pressures of ruling a kingdom...," Scar started.

"Are no longer you're to attend to," Simba finished.

"Simba please. Please let me live. I'll do whatever you say," he pleaded at his nephew.

"First tell me why you did it. Why did you kill my father and then your own daughter." Simba questioned.

Scar was shocked at this, but it soon melted into his normal deceiving face. "He had everything I wanted. I wanted it, he was in the way, I got rid of him. I had got what I wanted until you showed up," he said with no shame in his voice. Simba's face twisted in disgust and he struggled to keep rage from overcoming his voice.

"And what of Kira? Why did you throw her off of Pride Rock," Simba further inquired.

Scar's smirk widened across his face. "She? She was nothing, but a nuisance to me. Dead weight. She should have never been born. She should have died ages ago, like you should have," he said, with no sense of ever loving or caring for her in his life.

Simba was disgusted at how the way his uncle treated his family. He could not believe how someone could be so heartless and cruel. To his own blood even. He now had only one thing to say to him.

"Run away Scar. Run away and never return," Simba mimicked the voice that Scar had used on him as a cub, all those years ago.

Scar appeared shocked. "Y-Yes... of course. Your majesty," he said as he suddenly threw a pile of sparks and embers at Simba's face.

"Aaagh" Simba yelled, as he was temporarily blinded by the painful heat in his face. Scar then took it as his opportunity to attack him. Through the flames and drafts of heat they fought. If one hit the other, the other one hit right back. A heated battle between the two lion. Finally Simba was knocked down near the edge of the top of Pride Rock. He saw Scar leaping at him to finish him off, the flames making him seem like the devil himself. Simba, however, was quick to think and used his hind legs to push Scar off of Pride Rock, a move taught to him by Nala all those years ago.

Scar fell off a great height and landed on the ground, though he remained conscious and tried to get up. The fire was raging all around him. A sudden figure appeared from out of the flames. Several more figures appeared around it. It was the hyenas.

"Aah, my friends," he feigned.

Shenzi stepped forward. "Friends? I don't think so. You betrayed us. You promised us food and you gave us nothing. Because of you, my pack has starved and even some have died because of you. You have lied to us and made us work for nothing. We're just here to return the favor," Shenzi said, motioning to the other hyenas circling him. The hyenas started licking their chops.

"No, wait, what are you doing? Stop it, I swear it was an accident. No! No," Scar's yells were cut off by the roar of flames and the barks of the hyenas attacking him.

The fires raging around Pride Rock started to die down as a rainstorm started to pour down on the flames. A miracle it was. The first rainstorm in years since the start of Scar's reign. Its cool waters rinsed the pride of its grim and dirt and cleansed the ground of the footsteps and claw marks of where the battle took place. The lionesses looked up to see that Simba had appeared, bruised and covered in ash and soot, but alive. He rushed over to the spot his mother and new wife stood while being drenched with water. He embraced both of them, along with Sarafina, his new mother-in-law.

He then stopped as he saw Rafiki standing over a lump on the ground, a few paces away from where he stood. He walked over to see the torn up and burned body of his uncle. He shook his head. _"Murderer or not. He was family. He was a part of us,"_ he thought. Rafiki then pointed to another limp that lay just a few feet away from Scar. Simba rushed over to it instantly. He could not believe what he saw.

His own cousin, Kira.

Her reddish-tan pelt was covered in scars and burns caused by the fire. Her back leg was at an angle that no lion leg should ever be in. Her face had four large scratches across from where Scar had hit her. His eyes filled with tears as he fell down to his knees and embraced the lioness that had tried so hard to defend him, to prove he was innocent. The lioness that had shown him and everyone else the truth of his past, now lay battered and broken on the soaked ground. He put his head to her's and wept. Hot tears streamed down his face and landed on her's as he mourned for her lost life.

"Kira," he whispered, sorrowfully. The pride had also come to to grief and to honor the valiance the lioness had displayed.

His hot tears mixed with the cold rain caused the lioness to stir. She looked up with dazed teal eyes. "Mmm, S-Simba," she groggily asked. Simba looked up at her with shock, that melted into happiness and joy at her being alive.

"Kira, you're alive," he said while nuzzling her head.

"Well yeah. I couldn't just leave you guys without seeing my cousin ascend the throne," she said, while trying to move to a laying down position and pointing toward the tip of Pride Rock. Simba looked up there and Rafiki came over and put an arm on Simba's shoulder. "It is time" he said. Simba now knew what he had to do.

He started the climb to the top of Pride Rock. The pride below watched his ascend. Simba looked below to see the rain washing away a dead antelope skull. He kept climbing to the top and looked up into the sky. He saw a few of the clouds had part to show the night sky with the stars and he heard his father's voice saying, _"Remember."_ Simba then knew what he had to do. He roared. The lioness roared with him in the rain. Kira and Nala both roared as loud as they could to glorify their new king.

* * *

The rains continued to pour and it was just a matter of months when the Pridelands were flourishing again.

Soon, Simba and Nala were standing on top on Pride Rock in front of the animals, as their new king and queen. Rafiki had brought out their new cub to show to the inhabitants of the Pridelands. Kira stood behind them with Sarabi, and the lioness Zira, her son Nuka, and her adopted children, Kovu and Vitani. Zira had been Scar's other mate and Nuka was their son. Kovu and Vitani had come from different lions that Scar had killed and so Zira took pity on the cubs and so was raising them as her own. Simba had allowed them to stay after Kira asked him to. Her injuries from the events were still noticeable. The burns on her body had healed, but the scars on her face would remain. Her back leg was also in a makeshift cast by leaves and vines made by Rafiki. She would never be part of the hunting party, due to the handicap that befell her.

But it didn't matter. Kira had volunteered to stay in the den and babysit the cubs for Simba and the pride. She made herself useful, telling stories to the cubs, teaching them about the Circle of Life and how it works, playing small games with them. And she was happy. Rafiki presented the cub to the animals and they all cheered and bowed in reverence to their future ruler.

The pride was one, a family united and all because of a confrontation by a family member.

The End

* * *

**Well I did it. Another two chapters done in one day. My Christmas present to you. So Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Sorry if the 'God fear the queen' bit upset anyone. This was not meant to be in anyway insulting to Jesus Christ or anything related to Christianity, which I follow by the way. Sincerely v.t.7**


	2. Epilogue

**Just decided to do an epilogue chapter to my story. This is just an explanation of what happened afterwards. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**I own nothing. The Lion King and all its content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either. I just own my OC: Kira.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

A few months had passed and the Pridelands were once again lush and green. The herds had come back along with the rains, so everything was returning back to normal. Simba was on the throne with Nala by his side and now they had a beautiful daughter, Kiara, who was a cute and playful young cub.

She spent most her days receiving lessons from her father and playing with her friends, Kovu, Vitani and Nuka. They would do everything together, exploring, wrestling, tag. Everything. But one of their most favorite pasties was listening to Kira tell stories about the past.

Her leg had healed up so that it no longer needed a cast, but her walk was still off-balanced and she wasn't as fast as anyone else in the pride. But it didn't matter, her mind was filled with thoughts and stories and it made her feel good when she had someone to talk or tell stories too.

That's where Simba found her one day. Nuka, Kiara, Kovu and Vitani were clustered around her, keeping quiet as she told them a story of the past. This one was about a pair of brothers who were said to be so strong that when they died, the great Kings of the Past put them in charge of moving the sun and moon around the sky every day and night.

Not wanting to interrupt her, Simba patiently waited until she was through. Kiara needed to come with him for some lessons on being a ruler, but he could wait. As Kira began to finish her story, Simba took the time to listen in on some of the story bits.

"And so, the Great Kings of the Past took pity on the two lions and seeing of all they had done during their lives with their feats of great strength, they decided to put them to good use. So they took both brothers and made them each the keeper and protector of the celestial bodies, the sun and the moon. The older brother, with the pelt as gold as the sun itself, took charge of it and would thereby raise the sun and allow it to move across the sky during the daytime till it was time to make it dip across the horizon. The younger brother, with the pelt as white as the moon, gained possession of it and would allow it to give light at night, when the darkness covered the land. Thus the two brothers were happy and have maintained the night and day for generations to come."

The cubs cheered as the story came to an end. Some then raised their paw up, letting Kira ask their questions when called upon.

"Yes Nuka" she asked.

"If the younger brother lion controls the moon, then why does the moon change size every day and sometimes disappears" he asked. Black hair just like his late father, but with his mother's red eyes and a combo of their pelt, it was not hard to see who was related to Nuka. Despite his heritage, Nuka, like Kira, was sweet and just wanted to do the right thing and often at the expense of humiliating himself for trying to something impressive.

"Yeah, why does it" Vitani asked. Like Kovu, their birth parents were unknown, yet Zira had adopted them and Scar had made Kovu his heir while Vitani would train to be a warrior/huntress when she grew of age.

"I'm afraid that's a story for another time. Besides, I believe it's about time for your afternoon baths and for Kiara to have her lessons with her father" Kira said. An orchestra of 'awws' answered her. Simba chuckled and decided to speak.

"Now, now, cubs. Kira just told you a very interesting story and if you're lucky, she'll tell you another one tomorrow" he said. The cubs looked at him before nodding their heads in defeat.

"Now, what do you say to Kira for the story she told you" he asked.

"Thank you, Kira" the cubs chorused together. Kira nodded and smiled at them.

"You're very welcome. Now run along little cubs. Scoot, scoot, your boot" she said, nudging them away. A few giggled before running off to their parents, except for Kira who went over to her dad's paws.

"Ready daddy" she asked. Her spunky behavior made for her playful attitude, but she still had a lot to learn till she became queen someday. Simba looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes, Kiara. Just go wait near the base of Pride Rock. I'll catch up as soon as I speak with Kira" Simba said. Kiara nodded and bounded down the steps of Pride Rock to the dirt base.

"A little bundle of energy you have there, Simba" Kira teased, watching her leap down.

"I keep fearing one of these days she's going to trip and hurt herself, yet it never seems to happen" he replied. Kira smirked and playfully whacked his shoulder.

"You're overreacting Simba. Kiara's pretty active, but she's cautious. She really does listen to the warnings you give her, though she tells me that she wishes you wouldn't give so many" Kira said. Simba rubbed the sour spot on his shoulder.

"I guess I have been giving a little bit too many" he admitted. He looked back up and at Kira's eyes. "What else does she say about me" he asked. Kira smiled.

"She says you're a good daddy and that she enjoys the walks you and her have together" Kira replied. Simba grinned.

Then the voice of an impatient cub called out, "Daddy, can you hurry up? You're taking a year." Kira flashed a sympathetic look and Simba turned and started walking after his daughter.

"See ya Kira. Hey, Kiara. I'm coming" he called. Kira chuckled and uneasily got up onto her feet. Her leg still made it hard to move, but she still could, just not very quickly.

Deciding the time was right for an afternoon nap, she made her way into the den and chose a nice cool spot near the back of it. She carefully laid down and moved her leg so it wouldn't be in a painful position.

She stretched her front legs out and rested her head on her paws. Before she dozed off, she considered how much better her life is than what it was when Scar was still alive.

He was never the best father. When she was born instead of a son, he had ignored her and when it was crucial for her to talk to him, then it never lasted long. There wasn't a single fatherly bone in his body. She had grown to dislike him over the years, but the worst moment came when Simba came back. She had given him a trial and proved his innocence, only for Scar to push her off of Pride Rock and give her the injury that still plagued her to this day.

After his death, Simba and the others had been so nice to her, making sure she was taken care of, had food and water, that kinda of thing. Simba was the best family member she had ever had, the other ones being her aunt Sarabi, her sister-in-law, Nala, her half-brother Nuka and her second-cousin, Kiara. Zira gave her some advice and tough love time to time, but she wasn't really a lioness that she could confront and pour out her feelings too.

Shaking her head of these thoughts, she turned her head over and got comfy in her sleeping position. Before she fell asleep, her last thought was, _"It's so nice to be part of a family."_

* * *

**I've had this in my story idea list for some time now, I wanted to complete it. Hope you enjoyed the extra chapter!**

**Please review and tell me how you thought the chapter was. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
